


james potter's adventures with muggle doctors

by aliensroutthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, its pretty cute, jily, pregnant! lily, this is based off a prompt-y thing on instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensroutthere/pseuds/aliensroutthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter is leery about muggle doctors taking care of Lily during her pregnancy, and brings the whole gang along when she goes for her ultrasound...</p>
            </blockquote>





	james potter's adventures with muggle doctors

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first jily fic so please be gentle, and if you're reading this and you are one of two certain instagram users who inspired this, THIS IS FOR YOU!! enjoy!!

_prompt: a muggleborn and pureblood couple having their first child and the pureblood not knowing about ultrasounds so they don’t understand why their partner is dragging them to a muggle doctor until they get there and suddenly they see a picture of their new child and hear its little heartbeat and its better than any magic they’ve ever seen_

o~O~o

“But _Lily_ ,” James whined, “Muggle doctors are nowhere near as competent as wizard doctors! I mean, they-”

“James,” Lily cut in exasperatedly, “We’re going. End of discussion. I think you’ll be surprised anyway, because muggles actually kind of do know what they’re talking about. Also, let me focus on driving.”

“I still don’t understand why we can’t go to St. Mungo’s-”

“James, for Merlin’s sake, I let you bring the Marauders, now hush! Sirius, tell your wife to shut it.”

Sirius poked his head between the driver’s and passenger’s seats and looked at Lily. “Moony isn’t talking though.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Your other wife.”

Remus cut in then. “James, Lily’s right, my old muggle friends’ parents all had ultrasounds. It’s completely normal and safe, don’t worry.”

James still looked worried, so Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Sirius noticed James’ expression and laughed. “Aw, does Ickle Prongsie need a hug? I know you’re afraid of the big bad muggle world.”

“Padfoot,” James growled, and Lily and Remus dissolved into laughter.

o~O~o

Later, in the waiting room, Lily was beyond bored. The wait times here were so much longer than at St. Mungo’s, and she started to wonder if she could charm the shoes of the muggle woman three seats down, who was loudly tapping her foot to an unknown rhythm. Her musings of turning them into hams were cut short by Sirius’ loud whispering to James on her other side.

“Hey, Prongs, d’you think they’d notice if a stag randomly showed up in this place?”

Before they could do any damage, Remus cut in. “Don’t you dare.”

“Alright, what about a dog?” Fortunately, a nurse stepped into the room at that moment, and the Marauders trouble-making plans were cut short by a call of “Potter, Lily?”

Lily stood up and nervously swallowed. _Boy or girl? Girl or boy? What if there’s twins? What if it’s gone wrong? What if…_

James kissed her cheek in support, and Sirius wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, mimicking the action on his other side with Remus. “Alright, lady and gents, time to find out if we’re getting a son or a daughter,” he said, and Lily’s heart warmed as James and Remus laughed.

She knew one thing for sure. Her family would not abandon her, no matter what happened. How could they, when they were already there?

o~O~o

James was beyond frustrated, having been kicked out of the room with Sirius and Remus almost as soon as they had entered it. “I’m sorry,” the nurse had said, “but we’ll call you back in as soon as the scan is done.”

Sirius had muttered something rude and unrepeatable at the nurse’s back, but the door had already shut, and James had taken to pacing the length of the room as Remus scolded Sirius.

“Padfoot, if you curse at any muggles one more time…”

“But Moony, Lily needs us. It’s bad enough Wormtail couldn’t make it, and she has less support with only the three of us! She needs us! And now they won’t let us in the bloody room!”

“Padfoot, I know, but you still have to stop cursing at muggles!”

“It was only the nurse, I don’t do it that mu-”

“Will you two please shut it!” James exclaimed. “I am trying to worry about my wife being scanned by this… this muggle _technology_ that could make her grow a second head for all I know-”

James’ rambling was interrupted when the nurse stepped back into the room. “Excuse me, Mr. Potter? You can see your wife now.”

o~O~o

Lily sat on the cot in her hospital gown, nervously wringing her hands together when James burst in through the door, closely followed by Sirius and Remus.

“Well?” James demanded, suddenly looking anxious, and Lily raised her arms to him for a hug. He kneeled in front of her and wrapped her in his arms, and Sirius and Remus sat on either side of her, putting their arms around her shoulders.

Lily smiled at James softly. “They’ll show the pictures in in a moment,” she said, and James tersely nodded. They all sat in silence for a moment until a woman wearing a lab coat stepped in the room.

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter? And…” she trailed off, looking at Sirius and Remus.

“Messrs Moony and Padfoot at your service,” Sirius said with a charming grin, and the woman raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. I’m Doctor Jones, and I have your results here,” she said, and turned a screen to face them. Lily looked up with shaking hands and together, she and James looked at their first born for the first time.

James looked awed. “That’s… that’s our child?” he asked Lily softly, and she nodded, her eyes damp, and Remus squeezed her shoulder. Sirius beamed at the computer screen.

“Its a… James, we’re having a son,” she whispered, and James’ answering smile could have lit up an entire city.

“Lily, I love you,” he whispered, still staring at the first image of their child… their _son_.

For a moment, the whole group gazed at the screen, looking at the newest member of their family, until James broke the silence.

“Right then, I take back what I said about muggle technology, because this is a bloody miracle.”


End file.
